User Equipment (UE) that is used for Machine Type Communication (MTC) or MTC applications, such as a smart meter, have certain characteristics such as being nomadic, having low mobility, having low priority data transmissions, or sending small amounts of MO (Mobile Originated) or MT (Mobile Terminated) data very infrequently or according to a schedule. Given the wide array of possibilities of MTC applications and devices, it is expected that there will be trillions of Machine to Machine (M2M) communications. Accordingly, the various data generated by the M2M communications is intended to be transferred efficiently and use minimum power consumption from the UE in order to increase the life of the UE.
In the drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale, like numerals can describe similar components in different views. Like numerals having different letter suffixes can represent different instances of similar components. The drawings illustrate generally, by way of example, but not by way of limitation, various embodiments discussed in the present document.